Forward to Time Past
by Sam Chaucer
Summary: 7. Schuljahr, Osterferien: Nachdem der Sturm auf Riddle Manor fehlschlug, scheint nur noch eine einzige Person Voldemort besiegen zu können - und so holt das Trio mittels eines Zaubers den 16-jährigen Tom Riddle in die Gegenwart... Kein Slash!
1. Neuigkeiten im Fuchsbau

_Das ist meine erste lange FF, und gleich mit einem ziemlich ungewöhnlichen Plot, ich weiß... ;-) Ich wollte keine typische Buch-Sieben-Story schreiben (deshalb beginnt die Handlung auch erst während den Osterferien), habe aber eingesehen, dass die Ereignisse, die ich bis jetzt geplant habe, teilweise nur während einem Schuljahr logisch unterzubringen sind._

_Tom Riddle ist einfach ein faszinierender Charakter, und ich fand die Frage interessant, ob er möglicherweise imstande wäre, Voldemorts Vernichtung in die Wege zu leiten. Und ob er daran überhaupt ein Interesse hätte - möglicherweise, wenn es gute Gründe dafür gäbe..._

Harry ließ nachdenklich die feine Kette durch seine Finger gleiten und betrachtete den Anhänger, auf dessen Oberfläche aus angelaufenem Silber sich eine Schlange mit aufgerissenem Maul wand. Jetzt war es nur ein Medaillon, aber es war keine vier Wochen her, dass die Zauber, die auf diesem Gegenstand gelegen hatten, Harry fast das Leben gekostet hatten. Und auch Ron und Hermine. Er durfte gar nicht daran denken.

Seine Hand fasste unwillkürlich nach seinem Unterarm und der tiefroten Narbe, die auch jetzt noch manchmal zu bluten begann und laut Madam Pomfrey wahrscheinlich erst in einigen Monaten endgültig damit aufhören würde. Sein neuestes Souvenir von Voldemort.

Harry seufzte und legte das Medaillon zurück in das kleine, mit Samt ausgeschlagene Kästchen, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Er wusste selbst nicht so richtig, warum er die ehemaligen Horkruxe behielt, aber irgendwie tat es ihm gut, klar sehen zu können, welche er schon vernichtet hatte und wie viele noch zwischen ihm und Voldemort lagen.

Harry ließ den Blick über die vor ihm ausgebreiteten Gegenstände schweifen. Da war das Tagebuch, das zwar schon in seinem zweiten Jahr auf Hogwarts zerstört wurde, das er aber der Vollständigkeit halber seiner Sammlung hinzugefügt hatte. Der Ring, den Dumbledore vernichtet hatte, war nicht zu bekommen gewesen, aber dafür hatte er den Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff. Ein Stück davon war aus dem Rand herausgebrochen, aber die goldene Beschichtung war erstaunlich gut erhalten geblieben. Und dann war da noch der Hut, ein spitzer, hoher, wie ihn die meisten Zauberer besaßen. Er hatte einst Rowena Ravenclaw gehört, und Harry wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, wie er in Voldemorts Besitz gelangt war.

Momentan fehlte nur noch ein einziger Horkrux in seiner Sammlung, und wenn es sich dabei wie vermutet um Nagini handelte, dann würde er diesen nicht zu suchen brauchen, sondern würde ihn sich direkt zusammen mit Voldemort vornehmen können. Er war bereit...

Da drang plötzlich ein spitzer Schrei zu ihm vor, dann hörte er Getrampel auf der Treppe, und einen Augenblick später wurde die Tür zu dem Zimmer, das Harry momentan bei den Weasleys bewohnte, aufgerissen, und Ron stand mit vor Aufregung knallrotem Gesicht vor ihm.

„Komm runter, Harry! Das musst du sehen! Das wirst du nicht _glauben_!"

„Was ist denn um Himmels Willen los, Ron?"

„Na komm schon und sieh's dir an!"

„Ich komm ja schon."

Harry erhob sich und folgte Ron, der ihn zielsicher ins Wohnzimmer lotste. Und dort sah Harry auch sofort, was Ron so in Aufregung versetzt hatte: Als er den Raum betrat, stolperte ihm der gerade sechs Monate alte Jack entgegen und umklammerte sein Bein, um nicht zu fallen.

„Guck mal, seine ersten richtigen Schritte! Das ist doch Wahnsinn, oder?" Ron war noch immer vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. Seit Bill und Fleur der Familie eröffnet hatten, dass sie Zuwachs bekommen würden, war er ein leidenschaftlicher Onkel.

Jack versuchte inzwischen, Harrys Hosenbein zu erklimmen.

„Nimm ihn doch ruhisch 'och, 'arry!", sagte Fleur, die zusammen mit Bill, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und Hermine am Tisch saß.

„Okay, dann komm mal her", murmelte Harry und nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm, wo dieser fröhlich gluckste und unverzüglich das tat, was ihm am meisten Spaß machte: Er krallte eine Hand in Harrys schwarzes, zerzaustes Haar und rupfte brutal daran.

„Oh nein, nischd schon wieder! Warte, ich 'elf dir", seufzte Fleur und stand auf, um Jacks Finger einen nach dem anderen von Harrys Haaren zu lösen, der währenddessen nur hilflos mit nach vorn geneigtem Kopf abwarten konnte, ein Anblick, der Ginny und Hermine zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Jack kicherte; als Harry endlich wieder frei war, blieben mehrere dunkle Haare in seiner kleinen Faust zurück. Harrys schwarzer Schopf schien es ihm ganz besonders angetan zu haben. Kein Wunder, da die meisten Leute, die er jeden Tag sah, rothaarig waren und auch auf seinem eigenen Kopf das typisch rote Weasley-Haar spross.

„Es tut mir leid, 'arry – soll isch ihn nehmen?", fragte Fleur.

„Nein, nein, schon gut. Ich hab nur gerade nicht richtig aufgepasst", sagte Harry und knuddelte Jack, achtete aber diesmal darauf, dass er ihn außer Reichweite seines Kopfes hielt. Ron sah dabei etwa zwei Minuten lang zu. Dann pirschte er sich an seinen besten Freund an und forderte: „Gib ihn mir auch mal!"

„Schon gut, hier kommt er", sagte Harry leicht belustigt und reichte das Baby an Ron weiter, wo es sofort die kleinen, pummeligen Arme um den Hals seines Onkels schlang.

Hermine hatte die Szene zunehmend gerührt beobachtet. „Wisst ihr was, ihr seid beide so süß!"

Ron errötete und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Hermine erschrak, als ihr klar wurde, was sie da eben gesagt hatte und begann, geschäftig in ihrem Tee zu rühren. Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht ewig so weitergehen mit den beiden...

Ein undezenter Geruch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Neben ihm verzog Ron das Gesicht.

„Iiihh, ich glaub, er hat sich voll gemacht..."

Jack sah plötzlich gar nicht mehr fröhlich aus, sondern begann schon leise zu jammern.

„Isch komme!" Fleur schickte sich an aufzustehen, aber Mrs. Weasley hielt sie zurück. „Bleib ruhig sitzen und trink erst mal aus, ich mache das."

Fleur lächelte. „Vielen Dank."

Mrs. Weasley nahm den inzwischen puterroten Jack von Rons Arm und verschwand im Badezimmer.

„Na kommt, setzt euch doch!", sagte Bill und winkte Harry und Ron zu sich heran.

Ron ließ sich neben Bill nieder und schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein, und Harry nahm den Stuhl neben ihm. Hermine schnappte sich Harrys Teller und begann unaufgefordert, ihn mit Teegebäck und belegten Broten zu füllen.

„Hermine, ich hab eigentlich..."

„Keinen Hunger, ich weiß." Sie packte ungerührt noch eine Brötchenhälfte obenauf und stellte den Teller wieder vor Harry ab. „Du hast kaum jemals Hunger, und das schon seit Wochen. Glaub mir, uns beschäftigt die ganze Sache genauso wie dich. Aber das heißt nicht, dass du nichts mehr essen musst."

„Schon gut." Harry nahm ein belegtes Brot und warf Ron unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen einen Blick zu, den Hermine großzügig übersah.

„Es gibt da übrigens was, über das ich mit euch reden wollte", sagte er zwischen zwei Bissen und warf gleichzeitig einen verstohlenen Blick auf die große Uhr, die den jeweiligen Verbleib jedes Weasleys anzeigte. Keiner der Zeiger wies momentan auf „tödliche Gefahr"; das hieß wohl, dass er frei sprechen konnte. Trotzdem beugte er sich verschwörerisch nach vorne.

„Ich habe mir vorhin die Horkruxe nochmal angesehen. Und ich denke..."

Da ließ plötzlich ein lauter Knall die Tischrunde zusammenfahren, und wie aus dem Boden gewachsen standen Fred und George mitten im Raum. An Harrys Ankündigung war für den Moment nicht mehr zu denken.

„Hey Jungs!", rief Mr. Weasley und stand auf, um seine zwei Söhne zu begrüßen. „Hi Dad!", riefen beide wie aus einem Munde und umarmten ihren Vater. Nachdem sie auch alle anderen begrüßt hatten (wobei Bill einen brüderlichen Schlag auf den Rücken erhielt, der ihn fast vornüber auf die Tischplatte knallen ließ), sahen Fred und George sich suchend um.

„Wo ist eigentlich unser Jack?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Ja, wo steckt er?", fragte George und taxierte Bill.

„Mum wechselt gerade seine Windeln", antwortete Bill leicht säuerlich, aber da kam Mrs. Weasley auch schon zurück und strahlte vor Freude, als sie Fred und George entdeckte.

„Meine Jungs! Das ist aber schön, dass ihr's heute noch geschafft habt!"

„Mum!" Beide umarmten nacheinander ihre Mutter.

„Jetzt gib uns unseren Jack!", sagte Fred mit leuchtenden Augen, und nach einem fast unmerklichen Zögern lächelte Mrs. Weasley und setze ihren Enkel auf Freds Arm.

„Seid aber schön vorsichtig..." Ihre Worte erstarben, als erst Fred und dann Gorge den juchzenden Kleinen durch die Luft wirbelten und dann der Gartentür entgegenstrebten.

„Klar passen wir auf!", rief George noch über die Schulter, und Fred ergänzte: „Hast du je erlebt, dass wir mit unserem kleinen Jack nicht vorsichtig waren?!"

Für einen Moment hörte man noch die Zwillinge und Jack giggeln, dann knallte die Gartentür zu, und im Raum herrschte wieder Ruhe. Mrs. Weasley ließ sich am Tisch nieder.

„Na, ich hoffe, die passen gut auf ihn auf, sonst können sie was erleben!"

„Ach komm schon, Mum", sagte Bill beruhigend. „Er mag die beiden so gern, und bisher haben sie ihn noch immer heil zurückgebracht."

Mrs. Weasley seufzte und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse. Einige Minuten widmeten sich nun alle ihrer Zwischenmahlzeit und plauderten über dieses und jenes, aber als plötzlich ein verschwommener Schemen am Fenster vorbeirauschte, sprang Mrs. Weasley wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und lief wutentbrannt in den Garten. „Ich wusste doch, dass man die keinen Augenblick allein lassen kann!!"

Harry und auch die anderen folgten ihr in angemessenem Abstand, und der Anblick, der sich ihnen vor der Tür bot, war wirklich sehenswert: Fred und George saßen auf ihren Besen und drehten im Garten in ungefähr zwei Metern Höhe ein paar Runden, und George hatte Jack vor sich gesetzt und hielt ihn mit einem Arm fest, während Mrs. Weasley unten am Boden keifte.

„Kommt sofort runter, ihr Flegel! Ich wusste doch gleich, dass das nicht gut geht! Was da alles passieren kann! Worauf wartet ihr noch, ihr seid ja immer noch oben!"

Die Zwillinge tauschten ein kleines Grinsen, während sie ihre Besen langsam gen Erde sinken ließen und Jack fasziniert seine schimpfende Oma anstarrte. Kaum dass er in Reichweite war, riss Mrs. Weasley ihn an sich. „Nicht zu fassen, ich hab euch doch gesagt, ihr sollt vorsichtig sein!"

„Waren wir doch, Mum!", sagte Fred mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Ja, was denkst du denn, was für Onkel wir sind?", fragte George.

„Verantwortungslose Onkel seid ihr! Auf einem Besen, unglaublich. Was da alles passieren kann..."

„Schon gut, Mum", unterbrach Bill die Schimpftirade und übernahm seinen Sohn. „Ist ja nichts passiert."

„Ja... aber isch meine... wir können ja vielleischd noch ein wenig warten mit dem Fliegen...", meinte Fleur. Sie war ein bisschen blass um die Nase. Bill legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, während Mrs. Weasley die versammelte Horde wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer scheuchte.

„Oh Mann!", flüsterte Ron Harry kopfschüttelnd zu. „Auf so eine Idee können echt nur Fred und George kommen... Ich wünschte, die hätten so was mit mir mal gemacht!"

„Findest du das etwa gut?!", schaltete sich Hermine ein. „Das war verantwortungslos, deine Mutter hat ganz Recht, Ron!"

Während Ron die Gelegenheit wahrnahm, mal wieder ein bisschen mit Hermine zu zanken, war Harry mit seinen Gedanken bereits ganz woanders.

Etwa eine Stunde später saß Harry wieder in seinem Zimmer und wartete. Nur wenig später traten Ron und Hermine ein und setzten sich auf sein Bett. „Okay, was war denn nun so wichtig, dass wir sofort kommen mussten?", fragte Hermine. „Hat es etwas mit..."

„Ja, hat es", sagte Harry und sah seinen Freunden nacheinander in die Augen. „Wir haben fünf Horkruxe. Bei dem sechsten dürfte es sich um Nagini handeln, das heißt, wir sind so weit. Ich wollte einfach, dass ihr es als Erste erfahrt. Noch heute werde ich mit dem Phönixorden und den anderen aus der DA ein Treffen am Grimmauldplatz ausmachen. Wenn alles glatt läuft, können wir in ein paar Tagen nach Riddle Manor aufbrechen."


	2. Aufbruchsstimmung

Harry hatte beschlossen, beim Abendessen sämtliche Weasleys einzuweihen, und so saß er nun am Tisch, wortkarg, linkisch und nur von Hermines bösen Blicken zum Essen gezwungen.

Leider hatte er wieder einmal nicht so einen gesegneten Appetit wie Jack; der saß auf Freds Schoß und hatte bisher mehr von dessen Teller gegessen als Fred selber.

Ron stocherte nervös in seinem Essen und schielte ununterbrochen zu Harry hinüber, dem dadurch erst Recht der Appetit verging. Als ihm schließlich klar wurde, dass er heute keinen Bissen mehr runterkriegen würde, legte er das Besteck weg und räusperte sich.

Zehn Köpfe wandten sich ihm zu, und er atmete tief durch. Nach dem Blick auf die Uhr der Weasleys, der ihm inzwischen zur Gewohnheit geworden war, fing er an: "Die Sache ist die – ihr wisst alle, dass ich inzwischen die meisten Horkruxe habe."

Eine drückende Stille lag über dem Raum; die meisten konnten sich schon denken, worauf Harry hinaus wollte.

"Was ich sagen will ist – ich denke, wir sind bereit. Ich habe vor, noch heute Abend sämtliche Phönixe und DA-Mitglieder zu verständigen, um ein Treffen auszumachen... Und den Angriff auf Voldemort zu planen." Nun, da die Worte im Raum standen, klang es gar nicht mehr so einfach wie eben, als sie noch in Harrys Kopf gewesen waren. Ihm wurde ein bisschen mulmig zumute, als ihm klar wurde, was sein Entschluss letztendlich bedeutete.

"Was – was haltet ihr davon?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du bist der Boss, Harry."

Hermine nickte. "Wenn du es für richtig hältst, kommen wir mit dir, das weißt du doch."

Harry sah nacheinander in die um ihn versammelten Gesichter.

"Was ist mit euch? Ihr müsst mir ehrlich eure Meinung sagen. Wenn jemand nicht mitkommen will, habe ich dafür vollstes Verständnis. Ich meine – das ist keine Sache, die man anderen zuliebe tun sollte. Wenn wir das wirklich machen – wenn wir wirklich nach Riddle Manor gehen – dann kann jeder von uns dabei sterben. Das kann ich nicht von euch verlangen, von keinem, und das tue ich auch nicht."

Ginny schob trotzig das Kinn vor; ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Harry während dieser kleinen Ansprache hauptsächlich sie angesehen hatte. "Ich komme mit!"

"Nein, Ginny!", polterte Mrs. Weasley. "Das geht nun wirklich nicht, du bist nicht mal volljährig! Das ist zu gefährlich!"

"Mum, ich kann kämpfen, ich habe das gelernt, und ich habe es auch schon getan!"

"Ja, aber... Nein, auf keinen Fall! Harry will in sein Hauptquartier, das ist nochmal was ganz anderes. Vielleicht hast du diesmal nicht so viel Glück..." Ginnys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

"Arthur, sag doch auch mal was!"

"Molly, ich weiß nicht... Wenn Ginny sich das zutraut..."

"Nein, sag lieber nichts! Du bleibst hier, Ginny!"

Ginny sprang so heftig auf, dass sie gegen den Tisch stieß und ihn bedrohlich ins Schwanken brachte, und fegte wortlos ihren Teller vom Tisch, bevor sie mit wehendem Haar den Raum durchquerte und wütend die Treppe hochstampfte.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY, KOMM SOFORT ZURÜCK! DU WIRST DAS ALLES WIEDER IN ORDNUNG BRINGEN!"

Ginnys Tür knallte zu, und Hermine beugte sich mit einem kleinen Seufzer zu den Scherben hinunter, um sie mit einem gemurmelten "Reparo" wieder zusammenzufügen. Als sie mit dem Geschirr wieder auftauchte, schaute sie leicht deprimiert in die Runde.

Mrs. Weasley saß schockiert und aufgewühlt auf ihrem Stuhl, und Ron beugte sich zu ihr hinüber, um sie am Ärmel zu zupfen. "Hey Mum – die kriegt sich schon wieder ein."

"Was...? Ja... hoffen wir's." Mrs. Weasley setzte ein fröhliches Gesicht auf. "Was ist los, Kinder – esst auf!"

Eine Weile hörte man das demonstrative Klappern von Geschirr und Besteck, keiner hatte große Lust, etwas zu sagen. Schließlich meldete sich Bill zu Wort: "Harry – ich komme morgen mit."

Fleur schluckte, sagte aber kein Wort.

"Auf mich kann der Orden auch zählen", sagte Mr. Weasley.

Die Zwillinge nickten heftig.

"Na dann..." Mrs. Weasley seufzte tief. "Das hatte ich mir ja schon fast gedacht. Also, dann bleiben Fleur und ich wohl hier bei dem Kleinen und bei Ginny und machen uns den lieben langen Tag Sorgen um euch." Sie versuchte schnippisch zu klingen, aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz.

Mr. Weasley langte über den Tisch und streichelte seiner Frau die Wange. "Keine Angst, Molly. Es ist ja nur eine Sache, die wir erledigen müssen – wenn das vorbei ist, gehören wir wieder ganz dir."

"Genau, Mum!", mampfte Ron mit vollem Backen.

"Ja, Mum, nur dir!", bekräftigte Fred, der inzwischen wieder munter Essen in Jack hineinschaufelte.

Mrs. Weasley unterdrückte ein Lächeln. "Na wenn ihr meint..."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass fast alle mitkommen würden; aber jetzt, wo sie es gesagt hatten, konnte er es kaum fassen. Mühsam versuchte er die Dankbarkeit, die Rührung und die Erleichterung, die ihm den Hals verstopften, in Worte zu fassen.

"Leute, ich – danke an euch alle. Ich find's unglaublich, dass ihr mitkommt und..."

Bill winkte ab. "Schon gut, du musst nichts weiter sagen. Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Und ich habe da eh noch eine Rechnung offen." Mit einem leichten Grinsen wies er auf sein Gesicht. Die Narben, die Greyback ihm beigebracht hatte, waren durch den Einsatz von Zaubersprüchen und Tränken etwas zurückgegangen, aber nicht so sehr, dass sie ihn nicht nach wie vor jeden Tag daran erinnerten, was damals passiert war. Und er wusste, viel besser würde es nicht mehr werden.

Harry nickte langsam. "Dann ist es also abgemacht. Am besten, ich verständige gleich die Anderen. Je eher, desto besser. Kann ich hier den Kamin benutzen?"

Mr. Weasley nickte. "Natürlich, kein Problem."

"Danke." Harry erhob sich vom Tisch.

"Willst du nicht wenigstens aufessen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt.

"Danke, aber ich bin schon satt", meinte Harry und war schon halb im Wohnzimmer.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Hermine das angebissene Brot, das einsam auf Harrys Teller zurückgeblieben war.

Etwa eine Stunde später saß Harry mit Ron im Wohnzimmer und spielte Zaubererschach. Wer gewinnen würde, war allerdings bereits abzusehen; Harry war einfach zu abgelenkt durch die vielen Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf schossen.

Er hatte es geschafft, alle DA-Leute und Phönixe zu erreichen, und nun konnte er nur abwarten. Dass Hermine mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck hereinkam, bemerkte er erst, als sie sich direkt neben ihn setzte.

"Was'n los, Hermine?", fragte Ron, ohne die Augen vom Schachbrett zu heben.

"Ich war gerade bei Ginny", wisperte sie und schaute sich nervös nach Mrs. Weasley um, aber die war noch immer in der Küche und bereitete vorsorglich schon Fresspakete für den Grimmauldplatz zu.

Also fuhr Hermine fort: "Sie ist total fertig wegen diesem Streit vorhin. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihr reden, Harry."

Jetzt schaute Ron doch von seinem Spiel auf, eine Chance, die sein Bauer augenblicklich nutzte, um einem von Harrys Bauern direkt nebenan eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

"Was – was soll ich ihr denn sagen?", fragte Harry verdattert.

"Meine Güte, Harry!", schnaubte Hermine entnervt. "_Du _warst mit ihr zusammen, wieso weißt _du _nicht, wie du mit ihr reden sollst?!"

"Das ist doch schon ewig her!", antwortete Harry.

"Ja, und es war komplett unnötig. Die Trennung, meine ich. Mal ehrlich, wenn Voldemort wirklich über einen Freund von dir Druck ausüben will, findet er auch jemanden. Du lebst ja nicht auf dem Mond!"

"Aber Hermine – ich wollte einfach nicht, dass – du weißt doch selber, wie gefährlich das war, als wir die Horkruxe gesucht haben. Und Ginny war schon mal... Die Sache mit Tom Riddle. Sie soll nicht wieder in so was rein geraten."

Hermine schnaubte. "Ich bin zwar nicht der Meinung, dass du Ginny wie ein kleines Kind behandeln solltest, aber wie du meinst. Trotzdem wäre es gut, wenn du mal zu ihr gehen würdest."

Harry nickte. "Ich mach das noch heute Abend."

"Dann ist es ja gut. Übrigens, habt ihr gemerkt, dass zwei von euern Bauern sich prügeln?"

Harry zerrte mit einiger Mühe die ineinander verkeilten Figürchen auseinander, während Hermine sich erhob und in die Küche rauschte, um Mrs. Weasley zu helfen. Als er es geschafft hatte (Rons Bauer hatte ihn in die Hand gebissen – bisher hatte Harry nicht gewusst, dass das möglich war), stellte er die Bauern unter Rons wachsamem Blick wieder auf – seinen ließ er jedoch vorsichtshalber mit einem anderen den Platz tauschen.

"Was willst du ihr jetzt eigentlich sagen, Harry?"

"Weiß nicht – kommt drauf an, was sie sagt."

"Sie wird dich fertig machen."

"Argh. Ehrlich, jetzt fühl ich mich besser."

"Schon gut, ich mein ja nur. Am Besten einfach entschuldigen, egal wofür. Das klappt, glaube ich, bei allen Mädchen."

Harry warf ihm einen ziemlich genervten Blick zu. "Klar, mit denen kennst du dich ja auch super aus."

"Halt die Klappe", murmelte Ron und wurde ein bisschen rot. Seit der Sache mit Lavender Brown hatte er zwar noch eine andere Freundin gehabt, eine Ravenclaw namens Amanda Talbot, doch die hatte nach ganzen zwei Wochen mitten auf dem Gang mit ihm Schluss gemacht und sich danach standhaft geweigert, ihm im Unterricht oder wo auch immer auch nur im Mindesten nahe zu kommen. Bis heute hatte Ron nicht überredet werden können, den genauen Grund für die Trennung zu verraten.

"Also, ich war dran." Ron machte seinen Zug und nickte Harry zu.

Doch noch während der überlegte, wie er seinen Springer aus Rons raffinierter Zange befreien konnte, pochte plötzlich jemand an die Haustür.

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, und auch Ron wandte den Kopf zum Flur hin. Die Arbeitsgeräusche aus der Küche verstummten augenblicklich.

Mr. Weasley legte seine Zeitung weg, erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und eilte in den Flur.

Harry und Ron saßen jetzt allein im Wohnzimmer; Fred und George waren bereits in ihrem Zimmer (keiner wollte so richtig wissen, was sie da taten) und Bill und Fleur brachten gerade Jack ins Bett, eine Prozedur, die sich erfahrungsgemäß noch länger hinziehen konnte.

Hermine kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer; ebenso wie Mr. Weasley war auch Mrs. Weasley in den Flur gegangen, um dem späten Besucher zu öffnen. Als sie sich jedoch an der Tür zu schaffen machte, konnten die drei Mr. Weasleys Stimme vernehmen: "Halt, warte, Molly! Du musst ihm eine Frage stellen!"

"Arthur..."

"Na komm schon, das dauert ja wohl nicht lange!"

"Hoffentlich stehe ich da draußen nie in einem Blizzard, wenn Dad gerade da ist!", flüsterte Ron. Harry kicherte, und selbst Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Also gut", seufzte Mrs. Weasley. "Was gab es vor zwei Tagen mittags zu essen?"

Die Antwort war im Wohnzimmer nicht zu verstehen, aber scheinbar richtig, denn Mrs. Weasley machte abermals Anstalten, die Tür zu öffnen.

"Nicht so schnell, Molly! Er muss doch noch eine Frage stellen!"

"Arthur!"

"Meine Güte, ich mache mir nur Sorgen um eure Sicherheit!"

Wieder drang durch die verschlossene Tür undeutliches Gemurmel, Mrs. Weasley antwortete "Im zweiten Regal von rechts über der Spüle" und endlich durfte geöffnet werden.

Mit pochendem Herzen lehnte sich Harry etwas nach vorne, um die Haustür im Blick zu haben. Die Tür schwang auf, und seine Ahnung wurde bestätigt.

Draußen auf der Fußmatte stand in der einsetzenden Abenddämmerung Draco Malfoy.

Mit zwei unsicheren Schritten wankte er in den Flur und somit ins Licht, sein Anblick versetzte allen Anwesenden einen kleinen Schock. Draco war bleich, das blonde Haar klebte ihm in verschwitzten Strähnen auf der Stirn, sein Atem ging stoßweise, als sei er gerannt, und er zitterte so stark, dass er sich wohl kaum noch lange auf den Beinen würde halten können.

Sofort war Mrs. Weasley bei ihm und legte ihm spontan einen Arm um die bebenden Schultern.

"Schon gut, Junge, schon gut... Setz dich erst mal, ich mach dir was warm."

Harry sah, wie Draco sich zum Tisch führen und auf einem Stuhl platzieren ließ. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben.

Mr. Weasley eilte ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so ernst, wie es keiner der drei bisher von ihm kannte. "Auf, Kinder, ab nach oben", befahl er knapp. Ron riss empört den Mund auf, aber Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, und er klappte ihn wieder zu.

"Okay, dann gute Nacht", sagte Harry, aber Mr. Weasley war schon wieder in der Küche.

Die drei erhoben sich und machten sich schweigend auf den Weg zu ihren Zimmern; als Harry um die Ecke zur Treppe bog, sah er für einen kurzen Moment noch Draco, der am Küchentisch die Schale leer löffelte, die Mrs. Weasley ihm hingestellt hatte, und noch immer blass und krank aussah. Er wollte das Bild verdrängen, aber es brannte sich unauslöschlich in sein Gehirn und verdrängte alles andere.

Auf dem Flur drehte Hermine sich zu ihren Freunden um; sie hatte die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und war fast so blass wie Draco geworden.

"Wo war er heute Nacht?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron. "Der kommt und geht doch eh, wie es ihm passt, besonders, seit er apparieren kann."

"Ja, aber er kommt doch nicht umsonst in so einem Zustand hierher!"

"Seit wann interessiert dich eigentlich Dracos Zustand?!"

"Zu deiner Information, mich interessiert nicht sein Zustand, sondern der Grund dafür. Und der kann durchaus uns alle angehen!"

"Leute, das führt doch zu nichts!", fuhr Harry dazwischen. "Ich würde sagen, wir warten erst mal ab, was deine Eltern, Ron, uns morgen zu sagen haben. Und dann sehen wir weiter."

Er hatte erwartet, dass Hermine jetzt möglicherweise wütend werden würde, aber sie senkte nur den Kopf und seufzte: "Na schön. Also dann, gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht", murmelten Harry und Ron, und Hermine verschwand hinter der Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer, das die beiden sich während Hermines Aufenthalt im Fuchsbau teilten.

Auch Ron und Harry gingen zu Bett. Ron sprach den Vorfall merkwürdigerweise nicht mehr an, und trotzdem lag Harry noch lange wach und starrte an die Decke, die über ihm im Schatten lag. Nach einer Weile hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe, dann im Flur und dann eine Tür. Scheinbar war Malfoy schlafen gegangen. Aber auch jetzt dauerte es noch, bis Harry zur Ruhe fand.

Harry hatte, so schien es ihm, nur wenige Minuten geschlafen, als er auch schon wieder schweißgebadet und mit klopfendem Herzen hoch schreckte. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er geträumt hatte; eine verwirrende Flut von Bildern war auf ihn eingeprasselt, aber er wusste noch, dass ein grellgrünes Licht darin eine große Rolle gespielt hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes schlief Ron tief und fest. Leise schwang Harry die Beine aus dem Bett und tappte zur Tür. Er hatte das Gefühl, als sei sein Mund noch niemals so ausgetrocknet gewesen. Leise und vorsichtig machte er sich auf den Weg zur Küche, um niemanden zu wecken.

Erst als er die Treppe schon halb hinunter war, bemerkte er den Lichtschein und die gedämpften Stimmen, die aus der Küche nach oben drangen. Harry hatte nicht vor zu lauschen. Er hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht, aber da fiel Dracos Name, und Harry erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

"Was machen wir denn jetzt?", hörte er Mrs. Weasley besorgt fragen.

"Ich fürchte, wir können nicht viel machen. Du hast ihn doch gehört, sie erwarten ihn morgen zurück."

"Arthur – die haben ihn gefoltert! Er ist gerade mal siebzehn Jahre alt, so alt wie Ron! Wir können doch nicht..."

Harry atmete scharf ein. Das war es also. Er hatte es schon vermutet, aber nicht ernsthaft geglaubt. Doch nicht Malfoy.

Unten sagte Mr. Weasley: "Du glaubst mir ja wohl, dass ich ihn nie wieder in die Nähe dieser Leute lassen würde, wenn wir eine Wahl hätten. Aber überleg mal, wenn er einfach nicht mehr auftaucht – dann war alles, was er bisher getan hat, umsonst! Er wusste, dass so etwas passieren kann, und er hat sich trotzdem bereit erklärt."

Mrs. Weasley schniefte leise. "Das ist so... Wenn es doch nur schon vorbei wäre."

Mr. Weasley seufzte. "Ich hoffe, das ist es bald. Na komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen."

Stühle wurden zurückgeschoben, und Harry huschte so leise wie möglich wieder nach oben, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die Tür hinter sich zuzuziehen, kurz bevor Mr. und Mrs. Weasley den Flur betraten. Seinen trockenen Mund hatte er längst vergessen. Als Harry draußen keine Geräusche mehr hörte, schlüpfte er in sein Bett und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn. Was er da gehört hatte, hatte er bereits vermutet, aber jetzt, da er es wusste, zog es ihm den Magen zusammen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Tag vor ungefähr fünf Monaten zurück, als Malfoy wieder in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war, abgehetzt, mager, zerschunden, aber wild entschlossen. Zu seinem Glück war er nicht Harry als Erstem begegnet, sondern Professor McGonagall. Die beiden hatten lange miteinander gesprochen, und seitdem wohnte Malfoy hier bei den Weasleys, den letzten Verwandten auf Dumbledores Seite, die er noch hatte, denn als offiziell gesuchter Todesser konnte er nicht nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren. Als die Weasley-Kinder davon erfahren hatten, hatte Fred tatsächlich das Fenster geöffnet und in den Garten gekotzt, was ihm ein mittleres Schreikonzert von Mrs. Weasley und die Hochachtung seiner Geschwister eingebracht hatte. Er hatte Harry jedoch später gestanden, dass er zu diesem Anlass mit einer Kotzpastille nachgeholfen hatte.

Jedenfalls wohnte Malfoy seitdem im Fuchsbau, und obwohl Mr. und Mrs. Weasley nie darüber sprachen und Malfoy sowieso nicht, wussten alle, dass er als Spion arbeitete.

Harry rollte sich auf die Seite, und plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht mehr mit Ginny gesprochen hatte. Ergeben schloss er die Augen. Dann eben morgen.

Einen Moment später war er bereits in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinübergedämmert.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Türenknallen und hektischen Schritten unsanft geweckt. Störrisch kniff er die Augen zu und riss sie gleich wieder auf, als Ron empört aufschrie. Hermine stand neben seinem Bett und hatte ihm gerade die Decke weggerissen. "Na los, aufstehen, ihr beiden! Ich war schon zwei Mal da, und es ist jetzt schon halb zehn!"

Einen Moment später strömte ekelhaft kalte Luft auf Harry ein. "Hey..."

Aber Hermine war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen und nahm die beiden Decken kurzerhand mit.

"Wir haben natürlich alle längst gefrühstückt, aber auf dem Tisch steht noch was für euch. Beeilt euch ein bisschen!" Die Tür knallte zu, und Ron setzte sich bibbernd auf.

"Wieso tut sie das? Harry, wieso tut sie uns das an? Sind wir denn nicht ihre besten Freunde?"

"Doch. Ihren Feinden hätte sie wahrscheinlich direkt ein paar Skorpione unter die Decke gesteckt", seufzte Harry und streckte die steifen Glieder. "Na komm schon. Ich wette mit dir, in spätestens fünf Minuten steht sie hier wieder auf der Matte."

Ron schnaubte und angelte seine Jeans vom Boden. Die beiden zogen sich schnell an und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten. Schon auf halbem Wege vernahmen sie die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley. "Ihr seid einfach unglaublich, wie konntet ihr nur..."

Harry und Ron bogen um die Ecke und entdeckten sofort den Grund für den Streit: Mrs. Weasley stand Fred und George gegenüber und war so wütend wie noch selten, und Fleur hielt ihren Sohn an sich gedrückt, auf dessen Rücken ein großer Henkel angewachsen war, während Bill daneben stand und vor unterdrücktem Lachen fast platzte. Mrs. Weasley wirbelte zu ihm herum und funkelte nun ihn an. "Du findest das wohl witzig?! Das kann doch nicht... Das ist doch nicht _witzig, _wenn sie mit deinem Sohn... Schau ihn dir doch mal an!"

"Aber Mum!", sagte George. "Du hast doch _gesagt, _wir sollen packen. Und Jack brauchen wir ganz dringend!"

Fred nickte heftig. "Und mit so einem Henkel lässt er sich eben besser tragen!"

Bill bekam einen Lachkrampf und sank in sich zusammen, während Mrs. Weasley mit hochrotem Kopf Atem schöpfte. "Oh Mann", sagte Bill und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Sag mal, Mum, hab ich mich für die beiden schon jemals bei dir und Dad bedankt? Jungs, ihr seid einmalig!" Das schien allen Beteiligten den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen; Mrs. Weasley regte sich ein bisschen ab und die Zwillinge lächelten gerührt. "Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, wie kriegt man das wieder weg?", fragte Bill.

Fred grinste. "Das geht von alleine. Wir haben ihm eine halbe Transformer-Pastille gegeben, die Wirkung müsste in einer Viertelstunde vorbei sein."

"Aber biette: Keine Verwandlungen mehr am Baby!", sagte Fleur säuerlich.

"Wie du meinst!"

"Kein Problem!"

Die Zwillinge drückten ihr schnell von jeder Seite einen Kuss auf die Wange, wuschelten Jack durchs Haar und eilten dann mit unangefochten guter Laune an Harry und Ron die Treppe hoch zu ihrem Zimmer.

Fleur blieb leicht errötend zurück, klappte den Mund auf, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und reichte Jack an Bill weiter. Mrs. Weasley drehte sich zu Harry und Ron um. "Da seid ihr ja endlich! Na kommt, ein bisschen Beeilung jetzt. Auf dem Tisch steht Haferbrei für euch."

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Mum", murmelte Ron, was Mrs. Weasley jedoch geflissentlich überhörte. Die beiden schlappten in die Küche, ließen sich am Tisch nieder und löffelten ihre Schüsseln leer. Kaum dass Harry fertig war, kam Hermine hereingewuselt. "Ah gut, ihr seid fertig! Habt ihr mit dem Packen schon angefangen?"

"Nee. Das wollten wir dann jetzt gleich machen."

"Guten Morgen übrigens!", sagte Hermine und lächelte.

Die beiden wünschten ihr auch einen guten Morgen, und schon war Hermine wieder hinaus gewuselt. "Was für ne Hektik", grummelte Ron, während er seine und Harrys Schüssel in die Spüle schweben ließ. "Na komm, dann wollen wir mal."

Die beiden gingen wieder in Rons Zimmer, vorbei an Mrs. Weasley, die geschäftig herumwuselte und Sachen suchte, die ihre Kinder verloren hatten, und Mr. Weasley, der inzwischen seinen Enkel übernommen hatte und ihn selig lächelnd auf dem Arm schuckelte.

Harry zerrte seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und begann, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Hedwig war gerade unterwegs, aber das war kein Problem; sie würde ihn auch am Grimmauldplatz finden.

Mit den vor ihnen schwebenden prall gefüllten Koffern machten sich beide schließlich wieder auf den Weg nach unten, und ein kleines Kribbeln breitete sich in Harrys Magengrube aus. Jetzt war es bald so weit.

Der Grimmauldplatz.

Und dann Riddle Manor.

Unten wartete bereits Hermine; zu ihren Füßen stand ihr Koffer, und ihre Augen blitzten vor Tatendurst. Offenbar war sie völlig ihn ihrem Element. "Seid ihr fertig? Dann kann's ja bald losgehen!" Mrs. Weasley tauchte hinter ihr auf und winkte die Jungs zu sich herunter. "Na kommt schon, ich geb euch noch was Essbares für Unter..." Sie brach mitten im Satz ab. "Draco!"

Gerade in diesem Moment kam der Angesprochene an Harry vorbei und knuffte ihn missmutig in die Seite, doch Mrs. Weasley bemerkte es nicht. Kaum dass Draco am Fuß der Treppe angelangt war, stürzte sie sich auf ihn. "Guten Morgen! Siehst du, ich habe doch gesagt, dass ein bisschen Schlaf gleich hilft. Komm, du musst was essen." Sie führte ihn in die Küche, und Ron starrte den beiden vollkommen perplex hinterher. "Was ist denn in die gefahren?!"

Harry fiel ein, dass seine beiden Freunde noch nicht wussten, was er in der Nacht zuvor herausgefunden hatte.

Er zog Ron und Hermine in eine Ecke, die von dem allgemeinen Trubel verschont geblieben war, und berichtete ihnen flüsternd, was vorgefallen war. Nachdem er geendet hatte, sah Hermine sehr nachdenklich aus. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Malfoy das mal für unsere Seite tun würde."

"Ich auch nicht", sagte Harry. "Also, warten wir's ab."

"Da seid ihr ja!", hörte Harry plötzlich Bills Stimme hinter seinem Rücken. "Wir wollten gleich los!"

"Äh, ja, wir kommen."

Die drei folgten Bill ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie schon von den restlichen Weasleys erwartet wurden. Malfoy war nicht zu sehen, aber keiner der drei war darüber sonderlich traurig.

Mrs. Weasley drückte einen nach dem anderen an ihr Herz und steckte ihnen allen üppige Brottüten zu. Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas auf. "Wo ist eigentlich Ginny?"

Mrs. Weasley löste sich aus der Umarmung ihres Mannes und blickte kopfschüttelnd auf. "Sie ist immer noch oben und gibt keine Antwort, wenn ich sie rufe. Wir machen es einfach so, ich werde ihr sagen, dass sie sich über den Kamin melden soll, wenn sie endlich wieder zur Vernunft gekommen ist."

"Na gut." Harry sah so betreten aus, dass Mrs. Weasley ihn gleich noch einmal umarmte. "Du schaffst das schon, mein Lieber", sagte sie. "Ihr könnt das alle schaffen."

Harry nickte; aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er gerade nicht sprechen.

Fred, der die ganze Zeit Jack auf dem Arm gehalten hatte, reichte das Baby nach einem letzten Kuss von ihm und George widerstrebend an Fleur weiter. "Hier, gut aufpassen, bis wir wieder da sind."

"Isch glaube, das wierd mir sogar leischter fallen als sonst", meinte sie lächelnd.

Die Zwillinge grinsten und traten zurück, damit Bill sich von Frau und Sohn verabschieden konnte.

Schließlich reihten sich alle in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers auf. Sie hatten beschlossen, alle gemeinsam in eine Seitengasse nahe des Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 zu apparieren, und so nahm jeder seinen Koffer. Mrs. Weasley und Fleur hatten Tränen in den Augen, als sie zum Abschied winkten.

"Auf drei!", sagte Mr. Weasley. "Eins..." Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

"Zwei..." Die enge Gasse nahm vor seinem inneren Auge Gestalt an.

"Drei!" Harry hatte das inzwischen bereits vertraute Gefühl, durch einen engen Schlauch gezwängt zu werden, und als er Sekunden später die Augen öffnete, befand er sich nicht mehr im Fuchsbau.


End file.
